wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Bez dogmatu/17 kwietnia 1884.
Byłem dziś i zastałem wszystko zupełnie inaczej, niżem sobie wyobrażał. Wyjechałem z Warszawy dorożką o siódmej rano, wyliczywszy, że na ósmą mniej więcej będę w Płoszowie. Ciotka mówiła mi, że te panie rano wstają. Owo nieprzyjemne uczucie ściskania pod sercem i mrowienia się myśli nie opuściło mnie ani na chwilę. Przyrzekłem sobie, że nie będę obmyślał żadnych planów powitania ani postępowania w dalszym ciągu z Anielką. Niech tak będzie, jak musi być i jak wypadnie – oto wszystko, com postanowił. Nie mogłem jednak nie myśleć, jak to właśnie będzie, jak ona wygląda, jak mnie powita, co zechce dać mi do zrozumienia, w jaki sposób pokieruje nasze stosunki. Bo ponieważ sam nie miałem i nie chciałem mieć żadnych w tym względzie postanowień, byłem, nie wiem dlaczego, pewny, że ona je będzie miała. W przewidywaniu tego wpadałem chwilami w usposobienie dla niej nieprzyjazne, to znów na myśl, że bądź co bądź i dla niej wyniknie z tego wielki przymus, czułem coś na kształt żalu nad nią. Wyobraźnia moja była jednak do tego stopnia nią zajęta, żem ją widział jak żywą. Przypomniałem sobie z niezmierną plastyką zarost jej kasztanowatych włosów nad czołem, jej długie rzęsy, oczy, jej twarz drobną i delikatną. Starałem się odgadnąć, jak będzie ubrana. Wracały mi też różne wspomnienia jej słów, poruszeń, wyrazów twarzy, ubrań. Z dziwną uporczywością przypominała się zwłaszcza ta chwila, w której ona wróciła raz z górnych pokoi do salonu, z twarzą, której wzruszenie usiłowała pokryć pudrem. Wreszcie wspomnienia owe spotężniały tak bardzo; że stały się niemal widzeniem. Pomyślałem: "Oto znów mnie nawiedza!" – i chcąc się od tego uwolnić, począłem rozmawiać z dorożkarzem. Pytałem go, czy jest żonaty, na co mi odpowiedział, że "bez baby nijak" – po czym jeszcze coś mówił, czego już nie słyszałem, bom naraz dojrzał w dali majaczące topole płoszowskie. Anim się spostrzegł, kiedyśmy ujechali kilka wiorst od rogatek. Na widok Płoszowa uczucie wewnętrznego niepokoju wzrosło we mnie, a myśli moje stały się jeszcze szybsze. Starałem się zwrócić uwagę na rzeczy zewnętrzne, na zmiany, jakie zaszły w czasie mej niebytności, na nowo pobudowane domy przydrożne. Mechanicznie powtarzałem sobie, że pogoda jest bardzo piękna, a wiosna wyjątkowo wczesna. Dzień rzeczywiście był przepyszny, w powietrzu rzeźwa poranna świeżość i pełno jasności; przy domach kwitły jabłonie, pod którymi leżał kwiat na kształt śniegu; otaczał mnie jakby szereg obrazów nowej szkoły malarskiej. Wszędy, gdziem spojrzał, widziałem świetlisty i przeźroczy plein-air, w którego jasnej głębi poruszały się postacie ludzi pracujących przy domach i w polu. Dziwna rzecz, żem wszystko to widział, wszystko zauważył, alem nie zdołał się tym przejąć ani się temu całkowicie oddać. Owe wrażenia straciły niejako swą wnikliwość, natomiast skupiały się i uświadamiały tylko na powierzchni mego mózgu, nie mogąc zasunąć się w głąb, gdzie kryły się inne myśli. W tym stanie rozdwojonej uwagi zbliżyłem się do Płoszowa. Nagle ogarnął mnie cień i chłód lipowej alei, przez którą spoglądały z dala na świat okna pałacu. Rozproszone marne myślątka poczęły tłuc się we mnie, jeszcze niespokojniej. Nie umiem dokładnie powiedzieć, dlaczego, zamiast wjechać na dziedziniec, zatrzymałem dorożkarza przed bramą i ścigany jego podziękowaniami poszedłem piechotą do ganku. W ogóle nie umiem sobie również zdać sprawy, z jakich powodów byłem tak niespokojny: chyba dlatego, że w tym znanym domu oczekiwało mnie coś nieznanego, co jednak stało w takim wprost tragicznym związku z moją przeszłością. Idąc przez dziedziniec, doznałem tak silnego ściskania w piersiach, że chwilami robiło mi się duszno. "Co u diabła! co u diabła!" – powtarzałem sobie w duchu. Ponieważ zostawiłem dorożkarza przed bramą, nikt nie wyszedł na moje spotkanie. Sień była pusta. Wszedłem do sali jadalnej i postanowiłem tam czekać, póki te panie nie zejdą. Miało to niebawem nastąpić, stół bowiem był nakryty, zastawa gotowa, a samowar szeptał i mruczał puszczając kłęby pary ku górze. Znów najmniejszy szczegół nie uszedł mojej uwagi. Zauważyłem, że w sali było chłodno i stosunkowo ciemno, bo okna jej wychodziły na północ. Przez jakąś chwilę skupiłem baczność na to, że od trzech okien odbijają się w ciemnej woskowanej podłodze trzy szlaki świetliste; potem zacząłem rozpatrywać, jakby coś nowego, kredens, który znałem od dziecinnych lat; następnie przypomniałem sobie rozmowę, jakąśmy mieli kiedyś w tej sali ze Śniatyńskim, gdyśmy spoglądali przez szyby na jego żonę i Anielkę, idące w berlaczach po śniegu do cieplarni. Na koniec chwyciło mnie uczucie pustki i smutku. Siadłem w oknie, by być bliżej światła i czynić nowe spostrzeżenia nad ogrodem. Ale wszystko to nie uwolniło mnie od owego rozdwojenia wewnętrznego, o którym już wspomniałem, zupełnie bowiem jednocześnie myślałem, że wkrótce, może za parę minut, zobaczę ją, że muszę ją powitać, przemówić do niej i następnie widywać ją co dzień przez całe miesiące. Pytania: jak to będzie? co to będzie? – cisnęły mi się jedno przez drugie do głowy. Są ludzie, którzy ze strachu popełniają czyny szalonej odwagi; ze mną znów zdarza się często tak, że niepokój, brak postanowień i niewiadomość tego, co ma nastąpić, zmieniają się we mnie w jakiś wybuch wewnętrznego zniecierpliwienia i gniewu. Tak stało się i teraz. Różnica między dawną Anielką a dzisiejszą panią Kromicką ujawniła mi się z taką siłą, jak nigdy przedtem. "Choćbyś księżyc wzięła na głowę – pomyślałem sobie – choćbyś była stokroć piękniejsza, stokroć bardziej urocza, niż sobie mogę wystawić, będziesz dla mnie niczym, a raczej czymś tylko odpychającym". I gniew mój wzmógł się jeszcze, bom wyobraził sobie, nie wiadomo dlaczego, że ona po to tylko teraz przyjdzie i po to będzie mię widywała w przyszłości, by mi dowieść, że się mylę i że właśnie zostanie dla mnie na wieki pożądaną i na wieki niedostępną. – Zobaczymy! – odpowiadałem jej w duchu, pod wrażeniem, że mnie czeka z tą kobietą jakiś dziwny i nieokreślony pojedynek, jakaś, walka, którą zarazem przegram i wygram, bo stracę wspomnienia, ale odzyskam spokój. Zdawało mi się w tej chwili, że mam dość sił i odwagi do odparcia każdego ataku. Wtem drzwi otworzyły się po cichu i w sali ukazała się Anielka. Na jej widok poczułem szum w głowie i zimno w końcach palców. Ta postać, którą miałem w tej chwili przed sobą, nosiła wprawdzie nazwisko pani Kromickiej, ale miała słodkie, stokroć ukochane rysy i niewysłowiony urok mojej dawnej Anielki. W tym chaosie, jaki ogarnął mą głowę, jeden głos wołał mocniej od innych: Anielka! Anielka! Anielka! A ona nie dostrzegła mnie zrazu lub wzięła za kogo innego, gdyż byłem odwrócony od światła. Dopiero gdym się do niej zbliżył, podniosła oczy, stanęła jak wryta – i nie potrafię nawet opisać tego wyrazu zalęknięcia, zmieszania, wzruszenia i pokory, jaki odbił się na jej twarzy. Zbladła tak bardzo, żem się przestraszył, czy nie zemdleje. Gdym uścisnął jej rękę, miałem uczucie, że ściskam kawałek lodu. Wszystkiegom się spodziewał, ale nie takiego powitania. Byłbym przed chwilą przysiągł, że witając się ze mną da mi natychmiast w jakikolwiek sposób uczuć, że jest panią Kromicką. Tymczasem nic z tego! Stała przede mną wzruszona, zalękniona – moja dawna Anielka. Ja oto uczyniłem ją nieszczęśliwą, jam był winien, stokrotnie winien, a ona w tej chwili patrzyła na mnie tak, jakby sama chciała przebaczenia. Uczucie dawnej miłości, skruchy i politowania opanowało mnie z taką siłą, że zupełnie straciłem głowę. Zachowałem tylko tyle przytomności, żem nie pochwycił jej, nie przycisnął do piersi i nie zaczął uspokajać takimi słowami, jakimi się mówi do ukochanego stworzenia. Zresztą miałem ich pełne serce. I ja byłem tak wzburzony, tak zmieszany niespodzianym, nieprzypuszczalnym znalezieniem nie pani Kromickiej, ale Anielki, że ściskałem tylko jej rękę, nie umiejąc słowa przemówić. A jednak trzeba było – więc zebrawszy resztki myśli, spytałem przytłumionym, jakby cudzym głosem: – Czy ciotka ci nie mówiła o moim przyjeździe? – Ciotka... mówiła... - odrzekła z wysileniem Anielka. I znów umilkliśmy oboje. Czułem, że wypada mówić dalej, spytać jej o zdrowie matki i jej własne, a niepodobna było mi się na to zdobyć. Pragnąłem z całej duszy, żeby ktokolwiek nadszedł i wybawił nas oboje. Jakoż nadeszła ciotka z młodym doktorem Chwastowskim, młodszym synem rządcy, który bawi od miesiąca przy pani Celinie. Anielka usunęła się zaraz do stołu dla nalewania herbaty, ja zaś począłem się witać i rozmawiać z ciotką. Przez ten czas oprzytomniałem zupełnie i zasiedliśmy do herbaty. Począłem teraz wypytywać o zdrowie pani Celiny. Ciotka w odpowiedziach swych odwoływała się co chwila do młodego doktora, ten zaś zwracał się do mnie z tym pewnym odcieniem lekceważenia, z jakim świeżo patentowany uczony traktuje laików, a zarazem, z jakim demokrata czuwający nad swą godnością nawet wówczas, gdy mu nikt nie chce ubliżyć, odpowiada człowiekowi, którego uważa za arystokratę. Wydał mi się bardzo zarozumiały, i koniec końców ton mój w rozmowie z nim był grzeczniejszy niż jego ze mną. Sprawiało mi to pewną rozrywkę i pozwalało przyjść do ostatecznego ładu z mymi myślami, które mącił co chwila widok Anielki. Od czasu do czasu spoglądałem na nią przez zastawę stołową i z pewną desperacją powtarzałem sobie w duszy: To te same rysy, ta sama drobna twarz z czołem ocienionym włosami; to ta sama Anielka, prawie dziewczynka! To samo kochanie, to samo szczęście, tylko już nie moje i na zawsze utracone!... Była w tym wrażeniu ogromna słodycz, pomieszana z równie wielkim bólem. Anielka opanowała już mniej więcej wzruszenie, ale była jeszcze jakby zalękniona. Odważyłem się kilkakrotnie zwrócić do niej z zapytaniem o matkę, by nasz stosunek wepchnąć jakoś na gładsze tory i uczynić swobodniejszym. W części mi się to udało. Powiedziała mi nawet: "Mama się ucieszy, jak cię zobaczy". Nie wierzyłem temu, ale jej głosu słuchałem z przymkniętymi oczyma, bo był mi milszy nad wszelką muzykę. Rozmawialiśmy coraz swobodniej. Ciotka była w wyśmienitym humorze, raz z powodu mego przyjazdu, a po wtóre, że była już u Klary, która jej przyrzekła koncert. Wyjeżdżając ciotka spotkała na schodach dwie inne panie, protektorki innych instytucji dobroczynnych. Przybyły one za późno – i to właśnie cieszyło tak ciotkę. Wypytywała mnie o Klarę, która zrobiła na niej jak najlepsze wrażenie. Pod koniec śniadania, zmuszony pytaniami, począłem nieco opowiadać o swoich podróżach. Ciotka dziwiła się, żem był aż w Islandii, a wypytawszy mnie, jak tam świat wygląda, rzekła: – Trzeba być desperatem, żeby tam jechać. – Toteż było mi tam wówczas bardzo źle – odpowiedziałem. Anielka spojrzała w tej chwili na mnie i znów w oczach jej dostrzegłem lęk i pokorę. Gdyby mnie wprost ręką brała za serce, nie zdołałaby nim targnąć mocniej. Im bardziej byłem przygotowany na to, że ona przyjmie mnie z jakimś tryumfującym chłodem, z jakimś zadowoleniem z mojej biedy, z jakimś pogardliwym uznaniem swej wyższości, tym bardziej wzruszało mnie, a zarazem przybijało do ziemi to jej anielskie współczucie. Zawiodły mnie wszystkie obliczenia, wszystkie przewidywania. Sądziłem, że choćby nawet pragnęła nie być dla mnie panią Kromicką, to nie potrafi tego dokazać i odepchnie mnie tym i zrazi, a tymczasem ona nie wyglądała nawet na mężatkę. Ja to musiałem sobie teraz przypominać, że jest zamężna, ale w przypomnieniach tych znajdowałem nie odrazę, tylko niewypowiedziane strapienie. Mam tę naturę, że w każdym zmartwieniu moralnym lubię rozdrapywać własne rany, chciałem więc uczynić to i teraz – i rozpocząć rozmowę o jej mężu. Ale nie mogłem; miałem poczucie, że to będzie okrucieństwo i profanacja. Wypowiedziałem natomiast chęć powitania pani Celiny. Anielka wyszła, by ją spytać, czy może mnie przyjąć, i wróciwszy po chwili, rzekła: – Mama prosi cię zaraz. Poszliśmy razem na drugą stronę domu, a ciotka z nami. Czułem potrzebę powiedzenia Anielce jakiegoś dobrego słowa, które by ją uspokoiło, krępowała mnie tylko obecność ciotki; lecz po chwili pomyślałem, że właśnie lepiej będzie, gdy przy ciotce powiem jej to, co chcę powiedzieć, więc przed drzwiami, wiodącymi do pokoju pani Celiny, zatrzymałem się i rzekłem: – Daj mi rękę, siostrzyczko kochana. Anielka wyciągnęła do mnie dłoń. Czułem, że mi jest wdzięczna za ten wyraz: siostrzyczko, że wielki ciężar spada jej z piersi i że tym serdecznym uściśnieniem ręki chce mi powiedzieć: O, bądźmy przyjaciółmi, przebaczmy sobie wszystko! – Spodziewam się, że będziecie w zgodzie – mruknęła widząc to ciotka. – Będziemy, będziemy! On taki dobry! – odpowiedziała Anielka. I naprawdę miałem w tej chwili serce pełne dobroci. Wszedłszy do pokoju pani Celiny, powitałem ją bardzo serdecznie, na co odpowiedziała mi z pewnym przymusem; widocznym było, że gdyby nie obawa obrażenia ciotki, byłaby odpowiedziała zupełnie chłodno. Lecz nie miałem jej tego za złe; żal jej do mnie był aż nadto usprawiedliwiony. Być może, że w jej umyśle wyrobiło się przekonanie, że i za tę sprzedaż rodzinnych majątków ja jestem także poniekąd odpowiedzialny, bo gdybym umiał być w swoim czasie innym człowiekiem, wszystko to mogło nie nastąpić. Zastałem ją zmienioną bardzo. Od niejakiego czasu nie podnosiła się już z fotela na kółkach, na którym ją wytaczano w piękne dni do ogrodu. Twarz jej, zawsze delikatna, wydelikatniała tak, że wyglądała jak ulepiona z wosku. Znać było, że niegdyś musiała być bardzo piękna a zarazem przez całe życie bardzo nieszczęśliwa. Począłem ją wypytywać o zdrowie i wyraziłem nadzieję, że ożywczy wpływ wiosny wróci i jej siły. Słuchała uśmiechając się smutno i kiwając głową; na koniec w oczach jej ukazały się dwie duże łzy, którym pozwoliła spłynąć spokojnie po twarzy. Potem zwróciwszy się ku mnie spytała: – Wiesz, że Głuchów sprzedany? Widocznie była to myśl, która nie opuszczała jej ani na chwilę, jej wieczne zmartwienie, jej ciągła zgryzota, jej nieszczęście. Anielka usłyszawszy pytanie spłonęła nagle. Był to przykry rumieniec bo rumieniec żalu i wstydu – ja zaś odpowiedziałem: – Wiem. Albo to się da odrobić, i w takim razie nie ma nic straconego, albo nie da, i wówczas trzeba się zgodzić z wolą bożą. Anielka spojrzała na mnie z wdzięcznością, pani Celina zaś rzekła: – Ja się już nie łudzę. Lecz nie była to prawda: łudziła się. Oczy jej spoczywały na moich ustach czekając jakiegoś słowa, które by utwierdziło w niej ukrywaną nadzieję, chcąc więc być do końca wspaniałomyślnym, rzekłem: – Konieczności każdy musi ustąpić i trudno kogoś za to winić, ale z drugiej strony myślę, kochana ciotko, że nie ma takich przeszkód na świecie, których by wytrwałością i odpowiednimi środkami nie można przezwyciężyć. Tu zacząłem mówić, że słyszałem o wypadkach, w których sprzedaż została unieważniona z powodu nieformalnego kontraktu. Mówiąc nawiasem; nie była to prawda, ale widziałem, że mówiąc tak wlewam po prostu balsam do serca pani Celiny. Pośrednio występowałem także w obronie Kromickiego, nie wymieniając jednak jego nazwiska, które zresztą nie było ani razu przy mnie przez nikogo wymienione. Trzeba jednak powiedzieć prawdę. Wspaniałomyślność tylko w części dyktowała mi moje słowa, głównie zaś mówiłem je dlatego, iż czułem, że ujmuję sobie nimi Anielkę i przedstawiam się sam w świetle wielkiej dobroci i szlachetności. Jakoż Anielka była mi wdzięczna, bo gdyśmy wreszcie odchodzili z ciotką, pobiegła za nami i wyciągnąwszy do mnie rękę, rzekła: – Dziękuję ci za mamę. W odpowiedzi podniosłem w milczeniu jej dłoń do ust. Ciotka była także wzruszona moją dobrocią. Rozstawszy się z nią, poszedłem z cygarem do ogrodu, by uporządkować moje wrażenia i przyjść do ładu z mymi myślami. Ale w ogrodzie spotkałem młodego doktora Chwastowskiego, odbywającego swą ranną przechadzkę. Ponieważ chciałem sobie zjednać wszystkich w Płoszowie, zbliżyłem się do niego i począłem go wypytywać o zdrowie pani Celiny, z tym uznaniem, jakie się ma dla wiedzy i powagi. Widziałem, że mu to pochlebiło bardzo; po chwili pozbył się swej demokratycznej czujności, gotowej za lada słowem najeżyć pióra na głowie, i jął rozpowiadać mi o chorobie matki Anielki z pewnym skwapliwym upodobaniem, jakie okazują zwykle młodzi adepci wiedzy, których zwątpienie nie zdołało jeszcze zaczadzić. Mówiąc używał co chwila łacińskich terminów, jakby rozmawiał z drugim doktorem. Jego tęga, zdrowa figura oraz siła mowy i spojrzenia zrobiła na mnie korzystne wrażenie, bom widział w nim uosobienie tej nowej, niepodobnej zupełnie do geniuszów bez teki, generacji, o której dużo mi nagadał swego czasu Śniatyński. Chodząc po długich alejach parku, poczęliśmy wreszcie prowadzić jedną z tych tak zwanych inteligentnych rozmów, polegających przeważnie na cytowaniu nazwisk. Chwastowski to, co wiedział, wiedział zapewne dokładniej ode mnie, ale ja czytałem więcej w życiu, sądzę przeto, żem go niepomiernie zadziwił. Chwilami spoglądał na mnie prawie niechętnie, jak gdyby uważał za wdzieranie się w cudze prawa to, że człowiek, którego on zaliczał do arystokracji, pozwala sobie wiedzieć o pewnych książkach lub pewnych autorach. Natomiast ująłem go swobodą moich poglądów. Mój liberalizm polega wprawdzie na tym, że uwzględniam wszystko, bo o wszystkim wątpię, jednakże już to samo, że człowiek mego majątku i położenia nie stał na zupełnie wstecznym stanowisku, zjednało mi całkowite uznanie młodego radykała. Pod koniec rozmowy byliśmy z sobą jak ludzie, którzy się porozumieli i zrozumieli. Sądzę, że z czasem stanę się dla doktora Chwastowskiego wyjątkiem z reguły. Zauważyłem to już dawno, że w tym kraju, jak każdy szlachcic ma swego Żyda, którego wyłącza z ogólnej niechęci dla Żydów, tak każdy demokrata ma swego arystokratę, do którego czuje wyjątkową słabość. Na odchodnym wypytywałem doktora Chwastowskiego o braci. Powiedział mi, że jeden z nich założył browar w Płoszowie, o czym wiedziałem, bo mi to pisała w swoim czasie ciotka; drugi ma księgarnię z elementarnymi książkami w Warszawie; trzeciego, który ukończył szkołę handlową, wziął Kromicki jako swego pomocnika na Wschód. – Najlepiej spomiędzy nas idzie piwowarowi – mówił młody doktor – ale wszyscy pracujemy tęgo i być może, że się czegoś dorobimy. Szczęście, że ojciec stracił majątek: inaczej bylibyśmy glebae adscripti, siedzielibyśmy każdy na swojej wiosce i w końcu jeszcze byśmy pobankrutowali tak jak ojciec. Mimo iż umysł mój był nie tylko zajęty, ale wprost pochłonięty czym innym, słuchałem doktora z pewnym zajęciem. Otóż, pomyślałem sobie, ludzie nie przerafinowani ani też nie pogrążeni w ciemnocie. Pokazuje się jednak, że w tym kraju są tacy, którzy mogą coś robić i którzy tworzą jakieś pośrednie a zdrowe ogniwa pomiędzy przekwitem a barbarzyństwem. Być może, że tego rodzaju warstwa tworzy się dopiero po większych miastach i że zasilają ją codziennie synowie pobankrutowanej szlachty, którzy z konieczności przyswajają sobie mieszczańską tradycję pracy, a przynoszą do niej tęgie muskuły i nerwy. Mimo woli przypomniałem sobie, jak raz Śniatyński krzyczał za mną na schodach: "Z was już nic nie będzie, ale z waszych dzieci mogą być jeszcze ludzie; musicie tylko pierwej pobankrutować, bo inaczej i wasze wnuki nie wezmą się do roboty!" A oto synowie pana Chwastowskiego wzięli się do niej i prą się w świat za pomocą własnych jedynie ramion. Ja także, gdybym nie miał majątku, musiałbym sobie jakoś dawać rady i może wyrobiłbym w sobie tę energię postanowień, której mi tak brakło w życiu. Doktor pożegnał mnie niebawem, miał bowiem jeszcze jednego chorego w Płoszowie, którego miał odwiedzić. Chory ów był to młody kleryk z seminarium warszawskiego, syn jednego z płoszowskich chłopów. Był on w ostatnim stopniu suchot. Ciotka umieściła go w oficynie pałacu i odwiedzała co dzień wraz z Anielką. Dowiedziawszy się o tym, udałem się i ja do niego i nad moje spodziewanie, zamiast umierającego człowieka znalazłem młodzieńczyka o twarzy chudej, ale rumianej, pełnego życia i wesołości. Według doktora, był to jednak ostatni błysk lampy. Młodego księdza pilnowała matka, która od razu zlała na mnie, z powodu ciotki, taki potok błogosławieństw, że mogłem się w nim utopić. Anielka nie przyszła odwiedzić tego dnia chorego; siedziała cały czas u matki. Widziałem ją dopiero przy obiedzie, na którym obecna była i pani Celina, przytaczają ją bowiem co dzień na obiad w jej fotelu. Było to zupełnie naturalne, że Anielka cały czas przedtem spędziła z matką; wyobraziłem sobie jednak, że ona unika spotkania ze mną. Stosunki nasze muszą się jakoś z czasem ułożyć, ale rozumiem, że z początku muszą być kłopotliwe i trudne. Anielka ma tyle inteligencji serca, tyle wrażliwości i dobroci, że nie potrafi zachować się obojętnie względem tego położenia, w jakim jesteśmy, nie posiada zaś dość owej wprawy towarzyskiej, która we wszystkich, najbardziej powikłanych warunkach, umie zachować pozory swobody. Taka wprawa przychodzi z wiekiem, gdy żywe źródła uczuć poczynają wysychać, a dusza staje się konwencjonalną. Co do mnie, dałem poznać Anielce, że nie ma we mnie urazy dla niej ani nienawiści, bo mi tak podyktowało serce. Zresztą nie będę nigdy mówił z nią o przeszłości, i z tego powodu nie szukałem dziś rozmowy sam na sam. Przy herbacie wieczornej mówiliśmy o rzeczach ogólnych, o tym, co słychać u nas i za granicą. Ciotka wypytywała się jeszcze o Klarę, która zajęła ją mocno; ja opowiadałem, com o niej wiedział, i z wolna zgadało się o artystach w ogóle. Ciotka patrzy na artystów jako na rodzaj ludzi, który Pan Bóg dlatego stworzył, żeby od czasu do czasu miał kto wyprawić widowisko na biednych. Ja twierdziłem, że artysta, byle miał serce czyste, napełnione nie lichą miłością własną, ale miłością sztuki, może być najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem w świecie, bo styka się ustawicznie z czymś nieskończonym i bezwzględnie doskonałym. Z życia przychodzi wszystko zło, ze sztuki płynie tylko szczęście. Jest to istotnie moje zdanie, poparte obserwacją. Anielka była po mojej stronie, i jeśli tę rozmowę zapisuję, to dlatego, że uderzyła mnie jedna jej uwaga, bardzo prosta, ale dla mnie bardzo znacząca. Oto, gdyśmy mówili o zadowoleniu płynącym ze sztuki, ona powiedziała: "Muzyka to najlepsza pociecha". Ja widziałem w tym mimowolne wyznanie, że nie jest szczęśliwa i że zdaje sobie z tego sprawę. Zresztą nie mam i tak pod tym względem żadnej wątpliwości. Nawet twarz jej nie jest twarzą kobiety szczęśliwej. Prawie jeszcze wypiękniała, jest niby spokojna, a nawet pogodna, ale nie jest rozjaśniona światłem wesołości bijącej od wewnątrz i widać w niej pewne skupienie, którego dawniej nie było. W ciągu dnia spostrzegłem, że jej skronie mają leciuchny żółtawy ton, taki jaki ma na przykład kość słoniowa. Patrzyłem na nią ciągle, bo mi to sprawiało niewypowiedzianą rozkosz; powiedziałbym: przypominałem ją sobie i z jakimś dziwnym, drażniącym, a zarazem słodkim uczuciem stwierdzałem, że to jest ta sama twarz, te same długie rzęsy, te same oczy, które nie są czarne, a wydają się jak czarne, te same ocienione usta. Nie mogłem się nasycić tą zamianą wspomnień na realność. Jest w Anielce coś tak dla mnie nieprzeparcie pociągającego, że gdybym jej nigdy przedtem nie widział i gdyby postawiono ją między tysiącem najpiękniejszych kobiet, a mnie kazano wybierać, czuję, że poszedłbym wprost do niej i powiedział: Oto moja wybrana! Są może piękniejsze na świecie, ale takiej, która by bardziej odpowiadała temu jakiemuś prototypowi kobiety, który każdy mężczyzna nosi w wyobraźni, dla mnie nie ma. Myślę, iż ona jednak musiała to widzieć, że ją obserwuję i że ją podziwiam. Wyjechałem o zmroku. Byłem tak dalece zagłuszony wrażeniami dnia, a moje poprzednie rozumowania i nadzieje były do tego stopnia unicestwione, żem w czasie drogi nie miał i jeszcze nie mam siły do zwykłych moich zagłębiań się w siebie. Spodziewałem się znaleźć panią Kromicką, a znalazłem Anielkę. Oto, co jeszcze raz zapisuję. Bóg jeden wie, co z tego może dla nas obojga wypłynąć. Myśląc o tym, mam zarazem wrażenie i wielkiego szczęścia, i jakby jakiegoś zawodu. Bo jednak ja teoretycznie miałem słuszność, gdyż po jej zamęściu mogłem się spodziewać tych zmian psychicznych, które z konieczności zachodzą w każdej kobiecie – i mogłem się spodziewać, że ta kobieta przynajmniej to da mi do zrozumienia, że rada jest, iż wybrała nie mnie. Nie ma drugiej na świecie, która by odmówiła sobie tego zadośćuczynienia miłości własnej... A jak się znam, jak znam moją wrażliwość i moje nerwy, tak gotów bym przysiąc, że w takim razie wracałbym pełen goryczy, ironii, gniewu – ale wyleczony. Tymczasem stało się inaczej, zupełnie inaczej! To jest istota o takiej niezgłębionej dobroci serca i prostocie, że miara, jaką miałem na dobroć ludzką, okazuje się za małą dla niej miarą. Co teraz nastąpi, co będzie ze mną, nie chcę na to odpowiadać. Życie moje mogło spłynąć jasną i spokojną rzeką w to morze, do którego spływa wszystko – teraz zaś rzuci się wodospadem w przepaść. Ale niech będzie, jak chce. W najgorszym razie będę ogromnie nieszczęśliwy. Nie spoczywałem na różach i przedtem – z tą nicością w duszy. Nie pamiętam, zdaje się, że to ojciec mój mówił mi, że z życia musi coś wyrosnąć, bo takie jest prawo natury. Jeśli musi, to musi. Prawda, że nawet i na pustyni siły życiowe, ukryte w głębi, wystrzelają w górę palmami na oazach. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu